


Rewarded

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Conversations, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Forbidden, Light Bondage, Obedience, Observer, Reward Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Silence Kink, Submission, Talking, Teasing, Thalmor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had asked for privacy, one final walk through alone, and in the empty halls the mer finds unexpected but very welcomed company. The Breton is clothed in her Forsworn furs and she knows well what the attire does to him, how it taunts him and beckons him to touch, but tonight his playful little human will learn a valuable lesson in patience.<br/>A lesson in surrender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarded

A distinct prickle crossed the skin of his neck causing fine hairs to rise, stiffening only slightly, the tiniest falter interrupting his gait. Northwatch had been decommissioned and now the deathly quiet fort sounded lightly with the rising beat of his heart. Not from fear, not at all, Rulindil knew what lingered within the shadows and the quickening of his heart was set by the slightest hint of lavender and mountain flowers in the stale air and the promise of who came with it. The Altmer stopped and cocked his head and caught a faint sound coming from the officers quarters and silently made his way towards the slightly cracked door and gently pushed it open.

His throat tightened and his eyes narrowed. 

There she stood. Clothed in Forsworn furs that left little to his knowing imagination, tasseled ebony hair wildly framed her amused face, green eyes watching him with playful intent. Not taking his eyes off her Rulindil shut the door behind him and slid the lock in place, not missing the slightest stiffening of her body, and slowly stalked towards the Breton.  
"This is Thalmor territory, Breton. Explain yourself."  
Imani shuddered as the mer slid cool fingertips around her middle and she in turn fiddled with the cool leather of his robes.  
"I heard a rumor that a scary Altmer was roaming the halls. I had to see for myself, of course, if the rumors were true."  
Rulindil gripped her chin and stared down at her, voice dropping to a low purr, "The Thalmor have little patience for intruders. Even more so when the trespasser is little more than a feral human." Imani smiled back up at him and slightly bowed her back to put weight against his hand. He knew well her tactics by now. The Breton would taunt him with a smile and distance herself, challenging him with her words and with playful hands over her own body, teasing him and testing him by keeping herself away until the mer would finally pounce and reduce her to a shivering, crying, whimpering mess. 

Rulindil didn't give her a chance to put her routine into play. He had had a trying and tiring few days as he had directed the clearing out of the fort. Incompetent soldiers, haughty mages, the constant weather had worn the mer raw. He was in control, he was always in control, and tonight he'd teach her that in a different way. Imani gasped and fell heavily against him, eyes widening in worry, limbs ignoring the screaming demand of her mind to move. He had paralyzed her. "We aren't going to play your games, Breton." He hissed as he cradled her against him and moved to lay her on the bed. Imani watched with narrow eyes as the Altmer reached into his robes and produced rather sturdy looking leather straps. Silently Rulindil pulled her wrists together and wrapped the leather around them tightly before securing the opposite end to the headboard. 

"Tonight you will learn a very important lesson in patience." 

Imani's heart hammered in her chest painfully as he tied one ankle and pulled her leg away in a spread eagle fashion and the moment he finished with her other leg the paralysis wore away and the bed cracked loudly as she yanked at her restraints. Rulindil rose above her and smirked as she glared up at her bound wrists and pulled again and again, twisting her body one way, bowing back another before she finally stopped. The Breton lowered herself against the mattress slowly, giving him a wide eyed look of anxious curiosity, before she spoke. 

"I don't know if I like where this is going."  
He snorted and slowly pulled his gloves off. He knelt on the bed and placed his palm firmly on her inner thigh making her stiffen. His hand lingered there, waiting, fingers honed on tense muscle and eyes trained on her face. Imani gave a slight buck with her hips and glared lightly at him, demanding him to move…

please?  
No.

Still his hand remained perfectly still and she whimpered a needy whine. Finally after a few more attempts to make him move Imani relaxed against the bed and huffed and only when she did that did those teasing fingers trail higher. 

"Rulindil." his fingers ghosted along her uncovered sex and she shuddered.  
"Good behavior is rewarded." a long lone finger slid into her and prodded her gently making her groan. Her hips rose slightly to move against him and without any hesitation his hand was removed. She shoved her head back and pulled against the leather harshly.  
"What the hell, Rulindil?!" 

The mer stood and backed away from the girl as she fought in frustration against her ties and went to the small table at the end of the room. It was like some pleasantly surreal dejavu but with more accommodating luxuries. The chair scraped lightly against stone and Imani lifted her head to watch him as he settled into the chair. Right at the end of the bed. With a clear view up the less than modest furs at her hips. Imani blushed and squirmed. No matter how many times they'd been together she was still self-conscious, his husky praises falling on semi deaf ears, burning touches and kisses making her forget herself for the moment. 

"What a sight you are. Fighting in vain against something out of your control." she buried her face into her arm and shut her eyes as he continued.  
"Human, have you not learned? I am in control. In every way, in every shape, in every form." she squirmed again and whimpered, his words starting to have a heavy effect on her, and he smiled.  
"You're slick and ready just from my voice alone." Imani swallowed thickly and groaned. His voice had dropped, the dark pitch brought along what was normally a chain reaction, but now as the Breton looked down at him it would seem he wasn't about to strike. 

Quite the opposite. The Altmer appeared to be completely content with his current location, black eyes locked and burning onto her swollen wet folds, a mask of complete lack of any emotion on his face. To anyone that entered that room they'd think the mer unimpressed with the writhing and desperately horny Breton tied to the bed. His bottomless eyes would give nothing away to the unknowing eye, it was as if he were leisurely looking over a line up of foods at a market. But she knew him and as he slowly pulled those eyes back up she tensed against the leather and shuddered. That look was the one he had held when they had first met, those 'unreadable' pits burning intensely with arousal, the depth of which would swallow her and overtake everything she was when he deemed her ready enough. 

Imani started to pant and again squirmed.  
"What did you see in my eyes, Breton?"  
She grit her teeth, arms and legs taught against leather, and arched slightly in a way that she hoped would give him initiative to move from his chair.  
"I saw that you're being an absolute ass tonight." a light snort.  
"If I'm being such as you claim then why are you so wet?"  
Imani bit her lip and growled. 

"Look at me."  
Her irritation and pride hissed in her ears to deny his request, she knew what the end result would be...which was exactly why she had to obey him. Swallowing thickly she raised her head and whimpered at the sight. 

Rulindil had pulled his hood back and unfastened his robes. She felt breathless as his gaze pulled her up slightly, entranced with him.  
"Breton."  
Her eyes flickered down to a soft movement and she unknowingly shuddered.  
"I know how badly you want this." he gave his ridged member a meaningful pump, crystal clear liquid pooling at the swollen, burgundy dusted crown, and she was vaguely aware of her own need sliding down to settle on the furs beneath her.  
He panted and licked his lips "You're dripping for me." 

Imani shivered and mustered up the energy and brain capacity to fight her bindings in desperation, determined on snapping those cords, the thought of jumping him and perhaps tying him up burning a very pleasing picture in her mind.  
His collected voice sounded over her movements, a slight hint of laughter in his words  
"When you fight your body opens to my eyes. Did you know that? I can see how needy you are for me."  
Another pump and the mer shivered lightly.  
"I want you too, little one." She moaned heavily at his soft coo, the dangerously heavy words stroking against her naked sex like a ghostly hand, and weakly fought again. "It would seem your body knows its master, Breton." His essence slid down to glide under his fingers, making the mer growl lowly at the slickness, eyes burning hungrily now on the writhing girl. 

"Rulindil!" she could no longer control the sporadic shivers that overtook her body with every other breath.  
"My name sounds so powerful when you cry out in such desperation." He rose and Imani flinched harshly as his gentle touch grounded her body back to the bed. "You always scream for me don't you?"  
Imani nodded her head, pleading eyes locked on his fingers that lingered just at her hipbone, trying desperately to keep them down with her wanting gaze.  
"You are a lovely little thing. Whimpering for my body, screaming my name as you come around my hard cock, begging me to stop when you think you've reached your limit," Rulindil pulled his fingers away and looked at her flushed face with predatory sharpness glinting in those murky orbs "growing so wet for me that you soak the bedding with your arousal." She wanted to beg him to have mercy, to scream at him to shut up and fuck her, but within the midst of the storming panic in her mind a voice she didn't normally pay any mind too told her to stay silent. 

"Look" he stroked himself and his own arousal lazily slid down to the furs, a hair like line connecting still to his length "at what you do to me. Look at how badly I desire you. I'm starting to ache, you make me so hard, how wonderful would it be if I sank myself into you? If I brought you to your limits and forcefully fucked you past them? Over and over again?" Imani whimpered and slammed her eyes closed as she bit her tongue. Tears sprang from the corners of her eyes as her body throbbed painfully in arousal with every beat of her heart; this was "Just like our first time together, your body longs for its master, look at you shake...you act as if you're laid bare in the middle of a blizzard."  
She couldn't suppress the nearly painful sounding gasp as Rulindil pulled the furs away from her heaving chest to stare at the exposed skin hungrily.  
"Your nipples are hard, Breton. Your skin is covered in goose flesh. The air is so saturated with your smell I can nearly taste it." pausing with a soft groan as he thought back on something "And you do taste so divine against my tongue as I lick and eat at you…but that reward is given to obedient little humans." 

He leaned down, glaring ravenously at her, and tenderly brushed his lips against hers before hissing

"It's a reward for patience."

Imani turned her head and bit into her arm, stifling a sharp cry, and realized she was still tensely pulling against the leather. Then his words, the whole situation, clicked. 

Surrender.

She slid her eyes open and glanced up at him, noting the look that told her he was barely hanging on, and slowly sank down into the fur covered straw and did. His smile curled across his face in a nearly frightening manner and in an instant swung his leg around her hips. The heat of him against her made her sob. "What do you want?"  
"Y-you, please!" she longed to lift her arms up in an attempt to touch him but stayed perfectly still beneath him minus the intense shivering jarring her body.  
"What do you need me to do?"  
"To l-le…" his black eyes glared lustfully down at her, daring her to mess this up, demanding her to remember the correct answer.  
"Put me in my place."

Rulindil applied the slightest pressure against her, growling a low praise of "Good girl." as he lowered his head down to brush his lips against hers with his final question.

"And where is your place, Imani?" 

He slammed himself forward and her body, overwhelmed by the heat and girth, fell into a ravenous orgasm. Through it all she heard her voice somewhere distant, shaking and relieved, respond against hard jarring thrusts and blissfully powerful waves of release.

"Where ever you wish it, Master!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was intense. I think I kind of went by the prompt, hard to tell, I kind of get overwhelmed by those black eyes and the bondage.  
> *wanders off to take the coldest shower of my life*  
> Prompt:  
> ~------Orginal prompt posted on SkyrimKinkMeme------~  
> The F!DB needs a lesson in patience and their M!LI decides to teach them in a unique way. They get the F!DB in the mood and once in the bedroom they tie her down and undress themselves and then they merely sit across from them and watch. And really watch, intently, while they casually chat to their poor tied F!DB who ends up getting helplessly worked up.
> 
> Their LI won't touch them either and they tease them with details saying how hard they are for her and leaking and commenting on how much she is dripping, etc. Until the poor F!DB is squirming with need. Maybe they do touch them like on their thigh but only for a second.
> 
> Only when the F!DB is finally quiet and shaking do they reward her with fucking her silly.
> 
> This could be just for a night or for several.
> 
> Don't have a preference on who the M!LI is but I prefer Nords, Imperials, Bosmer, or Altmer for the F!DB.


End file.
